Silicone quats (silicones containing quaternary ammonium groups optionally containing polyorganosiloxane substituents) are known to be highly substantive. DE 3719086 describes the reaction of α,ω-diepoxides with tertiary amines in the presence of acids yielding α,ω-diquaternary siloxanes. They can be used for hair care purposes. DE 3719086 describes tetra alkyl derivatives as well as aromatic imidazolinium derivatives.
The reaction of α,ω-diepoxides with di-tertiary amines in the presence of acids yields polyloop polyquaternary polyorganosiloxanes (EP-A-282720). The advantage of these materials is an improved wash off resistance from hair.
The reaction of α,ω-diepoxides with dimethylamine in the presence of acids yields polyloop polyquaternary polyorganosiloxanes having one quat group between the siloxane blocks is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,730,766.
Polyquaternary imidazolinium derivates are described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,240,929. These cationic compounds possess an improved compatibility with anionic surfactants in cosmetic formulations.
The incorporation of alkylene oxide moieties in silicone quats is to further increase the hydrophilicity.
Silicone quats containing quat groups as well as polyethylene oxide moieties in side chains are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,098,979, U.S. Pat. No. 5,153,294 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,166,297. The substantivity of the materials is relatively low.
Silicone based block copolymers containing quat functions that also include polyether moieties are described in WO 02/10257, WO 02/10259 and US 2002/0103094 A. The alkylene oxide structures are incorporated into the block copolymer as α,ω-difunctional moieties.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,242,554 describes α,ω-difunctional siloxane derivatives containing one polyether and one quat function separated from each other. The substantivity of these monoquats is insufficient.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,921,895 describes blends of polyethersiloxanes and quaternary ammonium groups containing siloxane block copolymers for textile finishing purposes. Here, the usage of the polyethersiloxane improves the finished goods and hydrophilicity.
US 2007/0286837, US 2007/0041929, US 2008/0292575 and CN 101198311 describe combinations between silicone quats having a siloxane chain length of greater than 200 D-units and a second silicone for hair conditioning purposes. One possible choice of the second silicone is the choice of silicone polyethers derived from ethylene oxide or propylene oxide or mixtures thereof. Specific structures are not given.
None of the above prior art disclosures describes a straight forward methodology for the preparation of low viscosity polyorganosiloxanes comprising quaternary ammonium groups.